Judge a Book By It's Cover
by abrocks1234
Summary: When the Winx arrive back in Magix with Roxy, they also find out they aren't the only group with a newbie! The Specialists introduce the sweet and mischievous Alex, the newest Specialist at Red Fountain. Though he seems nice, the friends quickly figure out that there is something different about Alex. Something defiantly not normal. They learn to NOT judge a book by it's cover.
1. Enter the Adorable, Mysterious Alex

**Hello my darling spinach pixie dust roses! My name's Abby and I'm pretty active here. I love writing and I've seen all of Winx Club up until the latest episode of season 5! WHOOP! PARTAY!**

**Okay, so this story may be confusing at first but I promise everything in this WILL BE EXPLAINED!**

**Y'all are epic.**

**Leggo!**

* * *

**Bloom POV**

"SKY!" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck, kissing his cheek. He swung me around in the air before letting me down gently.

"Boy, is it great to be back at Magix!" Aisha sighed happily, stretching and breathing in the familiar, clear air.

Techna looked up from her phone. "Where's Timmy?"

Riven smirked. "He should be here any second. He's just helping control the new-"

"AHHHHH!" a loud shout came right from above them.

"TAKE COVER!" Aisha yelled, pushing the large group away from the motorbike, spiraling out of the air. A surprised Timmy, struggling to hold onto his glasses, was sitting on top, eyes wide.

"I GOT YOU, TIMMY!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. All heads turned to the tree, were the a boy was standing up on the highest branch. He leaped off the branch, arms outstreched, and snatched Timmy right off the bike before it landed with an explosion. Coughing and shaking the smoke away, I narrowed my eyes to find Timmy and the mysterious boy. They landed a safe distance away from the destroyed bike. I stood up and walked over, helping the two boys up. I heard Riven's familiar chuckle as he said "Told you he'd be here any second."

Timmy brushed himself off and placed his now cracked glasses on his face.

"TIMMY! You're OKAY!" Techna ran over and leaped into her boyfriend's arms.

The mysterious boy stood up, running his fingers through his hair. Our eyes met and he smiled. I blinked and tilted my head curiously. Those eyes didn't seem very...manly at all. In fact, they looked quite young, innocent, almost childlike.

"Bloom, this is the new boy, Alex," Sky said next to me. I held out my hand and shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Bloom."

Alex grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bloom!"

I smiled. "So polite!"

Riven snorted. "Polite. If that's what you call it."

Alex smirked at Riven. "I'm nicer than you."

"You wanna bet?"

"GUH-LADLY!"

"I bet you FIFTY BUCKS you can't be as nice as me."

"FINE! We have to be nice to EVERYONE at Red Fountain!"

"Whoever stops being nice first pays the winner fifty bucks!"

"Fifty FIVE!"

"Well, if you want to pay me that much!"

"BOYS!" I yelled over their bargaining. Sheesh, was this the same sweet boy I was shaking hands with just moments ago?

"Hi, I'm Roxy!" Roxy waved to Alex, leading off the entire group to introduce themselves.

"Well girls, I should probably get going! I heard Faragonda is making a speech to all the new students!" Roxy waved to all of us and started to run away.

"BYE ROXY!" We all yelled in unison.

I turned to Sky, brushing my firey red hair out of my eyes. "How are things at Red Fountain, Sky?"

Sky shrugged. "Harder with training the newbie. He's a lot more work than you think!"

"SKKKY!" Alex giggled adorably. How old IS this guy, seven?! "Be nice!"

"So, Alex, where are you from?" Musa asked, changing the subject completely.

Alex's face instantly turned red. "Does it matter?"

Musa raised an eyebrow with obvious suspicion. "I was just asking."

"Whatever. I need to go. Bye."

"Wait, Alex!" Flora called out, reaching out to grab his arm. Wrenching is arm out of her hand, he spun around and sprinted off. Before we could even blink, the boy was gone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Well, we have been meaning to ask you girls something. And believe it or not, it's about Alex," Helia said.

"Alex is a nice kid. Yes, he can be a handful. Yes, he always has something mischievous going on in that brain of his, but he's nice. But whenever we ask him anything about himself, he instantly shuts us out and runs off. It's pretty strange," Brandon explained.

"I can see that," I murmured thoughtfully.

"Besides being a natural at fighting, we know nothing about Alex! For all we know, he can be evil!" Sky said.

"We try not to think about the bad possibilities, however," Helia cut Sky off with a meaningful look.

"Maybe he's just shy?" Flora suggested.

"He doesn't seem that shy at all," Riven rolled his eyes, earning a slap from Musa.

* * *

**Roxy POV**

I stopped in my tracks as a squirrel ran over and started scratching at my feet. "Well, you're a cute one, aren't you!" I cooed, picking up the squirrel gently. He tugged on my sleeve. "What is it?" I asked. He leaped out of my hands and scurried over to the forest before glancing back at me.

"You want me to follow you, don't you?" I groaned. I glanced over my shoulder. I could see Alfea from here. But something urged me to follow.

"Eh, I'm sure Faragonda won't mind!" I said before turning and following the squirrel.

I dodged tree branches, panting as I tried to keep up with the furry speed demon. It stopped and glared at me, telling me to be quiet with it's eyes. I tiptoed over and peeked through the bushes. I bit back a gasp.

There was that boy! The newbie Specialist at Red Fountain. My eyes narrowed. What could he be up too?

Alex looked up and glanced around, a guilty look plastered on his face. He pulled something out of his pocket, a piece of paper. I squinting, trying to read it, but he was too far away. His eyes flew over the paper, looking as though he's read it so many times before but still can't make sense of it. I leaned forward a little and instantly regretted it. A twig, unknowingly trapped under my foot, snapped in half like a...well, like a twig. Alex's head snapped up from the paper, his long-ish hair swaying from the motion. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area around him, and I prayed he couldn't see my bright hair through the bushes.

Alex shoved the paper back into his pocket, suspicion written over his face. "Who's there?!" he called out, in a surprisingly scary voice. He seemed so...different. He spun around and leaped into the trees. With one last look around, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Flora POV**

"Girls! Girls!" a voice called as a figure ran towards us. I instantly knew who it was and called out "ROXY! Over here!"

Roxy skidded to a stop, panting and collapsing into Bloom's arms.

"What happened, Roxy?" Bloom asked, stroking her hair gently. We all looked around worriedly.

"Alex...in the forest...creepy..." she panted, gasping for breath.

"Say that again, sweetie?" I whispered, putting a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"Alex! I found him on the way to Alfea! He was acting really weird, and he had a piece of paper that was obviously important but I couldn't read it so I tried to get closer but when I did a twig snapped which caught Alex's attention making him look around to see if any one was watching him which there WAS because _I _was watching him but he couldn't see me because I was hiding so he quickly put the paper away and just disappeared! Just! Like! THAT!"

We all blinked. "Nice run on sentence," Riven teased, getting another slap on the arm from Musa.

"I told you! Alex can not be trusted!" Sky said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, Sky," Bloom put her hand on his bicep.

"How could a boy as cute at Alex be bad, Sky?!" Stella giggled. Brandon glared at her, but she just kissed his cheek. "Oh, shnuckums, no one is as cute, or should I say as dashingly handsome as you!"

"I for one don't think he's bad. I just think he's hiding something," Roxy said.

"B-But...what if what he's hiding is bad?" I asked, which silenced the entire group.

* * *

**ANNNNNND that's chapter one! Criticism is welcomed! So are compliments! Thanks, y'all!**


	2. Party At Alfea (Kinda a filler sorta)

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so long. I want to thank you ALL for the amazing criticism, it was so helpful, and I appreciated all of them!**

**I'll stop with all the POVs. n.n **

**Remember, I accept any criticism, no matter how harsh, to make my stories better.**

* * *

"Alex, dude, there you are!" Brandon said, opening the door. Alex snapped his head up quickly, jumping in surprise.

Brandon laughed. "Sorry, did I scare ya there?"

Alex shook his head, eyes wide. "No, it's okay," he said, shoving something into his pocket.

"Well, the boys and I are headed to a party at Alfea."

"That college for fairies?"

"That's the one! The girls you met yesterday are throwing a party for Roxy, for her first night in Alfea. We were wondering if you would like to join us?" Brandon asked.

"A party?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe you'll even find yourself a girl there!"

"NO!" Alex screamed. Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"A little shy when you're around girls, huh?"

Alex shook his head rigorously. "No. I just do not want a girlfriend."

Brandon laughed. "Fine. But are you going to come or not?"

* * *

Sky and Bloom, after dancing for hours, tiredly sat on the cough. Bloom laid her head on Sky's chest, closing her eyes and letting her boyfriend stroke her sweaty hair.

"Hey, Alex has been gone for a while," Flora said, pouring herself another drink.

"Probably checking out the girls changing," Riven laughed, earning yet another slap on the arm from Musa.

"Nah, sweet, adorable Alex wouldn't be like that," Stella protested.

"Yeah, but he would sneak into the girls bathroom and put clear foil wrap over the toilet," Brandon snickered, leaning against the wall with one arm around Stella's waist.

"Hey, Roxy, are you okay?" Flora asked, looking at the girl. Roxy stood, both hands on the pane of the window, letting the wind ruffle her colorful hair. She stared at the sky, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm worried about Alex. What if he's actually doing something bad? And not like perverted things, I mean something BAD."

"You mean evil?" Sky asked.

The room went silent. Thoughts flowed through their heads, imagining the evil things Alex could be doing. Killing new students. Planting bombs. Just the thought sent shivers down their spines.

But that can't be right. Images of Alex appeared throughout their minds. His smile, his twinkling brown eyes, his brown hair that looked like it was cut with a knife. His adorable child-like innocence, with a hint of mischievousness in there. Those moments he caused trouble without meaning to, the moments when he caused trouble WHILE meaning to, the moments when he goes all shy, blushing, the moments when he's outgoing, and laughing. It didn't seem that a kid like him would be evil. A prankster, yes. A troublemaker, yes. But _evil? _How could such a sweet, adorable, innocent boy like him be evil?

It would be the absolute best disguise ever.

* * *

Alex ran through the hallways, panting. His sneakers hit the ground repeatedly, and silently at that. Alex has been in quite a number of pickles in his life, and he knew plenty of ways to be sneaky and silent, which would be hard to believe with his clumsy-ness. "Need to get out of here," he chanted over and over under his breath. "Need to get out of-"

"Well, hello!" a kindly woman gasped as he skidded to a stop right in front of her. "Are you that new Specialist I've heard about?"

It was indeed Headmistress Faragonda. Alex panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm...Alex..."

"I'm aware," Faragonda nodded.

Headmistress Faragonda was informed about Alex by the Winx Club fairies. She was informed about their suspicions as well. But, looking this young boy over, he didn't look evil.

But Faragonda was as wise as she was old. She has been deceived by evil beings pretending to be cute and innocent. She won't fall for those tricks so easily anymore. And the way this boy was running was very suspicious. Very suspicious indeed.

Alex attempted to catch his breath. His hair was ruffled from the speed at which he was running, and sweat beaded down his face and neck, drops falling from his hair into his eye.

His big brown eyes looked Faragonda over nervously. His chest rose and fell slowly, his eyes wide with worry. He opened and closed his mouth. Very suspicious acting indeed.

All of a sudden, he closed his eyes and tilted his head, smiling adorably despite the fatigue of running so hard. "Ah, you're the Headmistress, aren't you? It's so nice to meet you!"

Faragonda blinked in surprise. This boy, who seemed nervous, afraid, maybe even terrified, completely changed. Was he feigning this innocence?

"The boys at Red Fountain told me a lot about you, Headmistress. You are very well-liked around here, aren't you?" Alex giggled, holding out his hand.

Faragonda took his hand and shook it kindly. "Well, aren't you sweet? Thank you. But aren't your friends at the party?"

Alex nodded. "Of course! I just had to go to the bathroom, and now I'm heading back!"

"Ah, I see," Faragonda raised an eyebrow. "But the party is that way," Faragonda pointed in the opposite direction that Alex was running, trying to throw the boy off-guard. But he just simply smiled some more, laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I guess I'm just not used to this place quite yet. Your school is real big, it's like a labyrinth! I must have taken the wrong turn and gotten lost! Thank you so much for pointing me in the right direction! I'll be on my way now."

"Why don't I walk you there? So you don't get lost again," Faragonda offered, skeptical of Alex, thinking he could find another way out.

Her words were like a dagger into Alex's heart, knowing it completely ruined his plans. But Alex was used to this, and he smiled kindly.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

As Faragonda walked the boy back to the party, she studied him carefully. _Such a good little actor, _Faragonda thought, _but I don't fall for tricks that easily._

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**

**How do y'all like it so far? I'm still taking criticism, I want to make my stories the best they can be, that's why I'm here! Thanks! Please review with requests, opinions, and criticism! BYE! **


End file.
